The Hardest Decision
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: AU. Kya survived the fire nation raid, but the Southern Water Tribe has still suffered greatly. When a chance of a lifetime comes along for Katara, can Kya make the hardest decision a mother ever has to make by letting her children go? R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Avatar

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Avatar. They belong to Nickelodeon. I do however own Aneelah. If anyone else would like to use her, please ask me first.

A/N: This idea came to mind when I posted a what if discussion on LJ. I hope everyone likes it! It's slightly AU, but I think the idea is awesome!

"The Hardest Decision"

"Katara, we're gonna find you a master!" Aang declared. His stormy grey eyes were full of excitement and joy.

Katara grinned, but as quickly as it had come, the grin faded and was replaced with a frown.

"I don't know." She said uncertainly. "I've never left home before. I've never left my family before." She added.

Aang nodded.

"Well you think about it." The young airbender then got a hopeful look in his eye as he gestured towards the penguins nearby.

"In the meantime, can you teach me how to catch one of these things?"

Katara grinned. She suddenly got a mock teacher like expression on her face. It was the kind of look she gave the younger children of the tribe when she was teaching them their lessons.

"Okay. Listen closely my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art." With that, she caught one and Aang followed her example.

They didn't know they had been overheard.

A pair of tiny feet ran towards them at a quick pace.

At first, the figure hadn't wanted to be seen, but she had thought differently when she saw the penguins. She had been waiting to go penguin sledding all day. Now that her older sister was back, Aneelah was going to take her chance. She knew she had a better chance of joining them if her big sister said yes.

"Katara, wait! I wanna sled with you guys too!" With that, six-year-old Aneelah Mae made her presence known.

Far from being upset, Katara grinned at her baby girl and held her arms out to her.

Katara had always thought of Aneelah as her baby ever since she was born. She knew she was her baby sister, but she had always felt protective of her.

The reason was, Aneelah was born early and had a hard first few weeks. She was weak and the healer's didn't think she would make it. But Aneelah had proven them wrong.

During the few weeks that followed Aneelah's birth, Katara sat by her side, refusing to leave her. She sung to her and talked to her. All the while praying for her and pleading with her baby sister to fight to live.

Aneelah had fought and was now a healthy six year old. She loved her mother, but she and Katara shared a special bond.

Kya had said it was due to the devotion Katara gave Aneelah during the first few weeks that had made their bond strong. And it had only gotten stronger as Aneelah grew older.

Aneelah ran into them, giggling as Katara picked her up and swung her around.

After giving her a hug, Katara settled the child upon the frozen tundra once again.

"May I come with you, please? Mommy's helping Gran Gran make dinner. I'm bored! Besides, I haven't seen you all day. I missed you."

Katara's heart melted. She would do anything for this kid.

"You did, huh?"

Aneelah nodded enthusiastically. Her long brown hair swaying in waves as she did so.

"Okay. You can come. But you need to listen to me."

"I will." Aneelah assured her.

"Okay. Let's get you a penguin."

After Katara had found a penguin that seemed gentle enough, she watched Aneelah scramble onto it with ease. Her baby sister was a fast learner.

Aang smiled.

"Aneelah's cute." He commented. "She really seems to love you. You two look alike too."

Katara giggled.

"Mom says the same thing. She always calls Aneelah my mini me."

"Come on!" Aneelah urged. She gave Katara a slightly impatient look. "What are you two waiting for? Polar night?"

Katara giggled. She reached over and ruffled her little sister's hair before getting settled on her own penguin.

Before they knew it, the water tribe sisters and the young airbender were sliding down a hill of ice and snow. Their laughter was carried for miles.

But little did Katara know how soon it would stop.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!" Katara shouted happily.

Aang laughed aloud.

"You still are a kid!"

Upon the ride's end, Aang got his barings. He gasped when he saw what was in front of them.

A few feet away stood the biggest ship Aang had ever seen in his life.

"Whoa!" He gasped in wonder. "What is that?"

Katara and Aneelah had just dismounted from their penguins at about the same time.

When the girls saw what Aang was talking about, they both had different reactions.

Katara frowned seriously and Aneelah wrapped her arms around Katara's waist in fear.

"It's okay, Aneelah. It's all right. I'm right here."

Once she had picked her little sister up, Katara turned her attention to Aang.

The young airbender was staring at the younger water tribe girl in concern.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare her."

"You didn't." Katara assured him. She then stared at the ship with a mixture of anger and sadness on her face. "It's just that…" Her voice trailed off as her mind was flooded with unpleasant memories of the past.

Thinking Katara hadn't heard his question, Aang repeated himself.

"What is that?" This time, he pointed to the ship for emphasis.

Katara tore her gaze away from the ship long enough to meet Aang's curious eyes.

"It's a fire navy ship." She glanced down at Aneelah, who was beginning to shake in her arms. She patted the young girl's shoulder in an effort to calm her. The young waterbender gazed back up at her new friend just then. "And a very bad memory for my people." She gestured towards her sister who was still visibly upset.

Aang nodded. He was about to suggest they go inside, but thought better of it as he heard Aneelah let out a whimper and beg Katara to take her home.

"Come on, Aang. We better get back. Mom and Gran Gran are probably worried about us by now."

Just then, Aneelah let out a jagged sob.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. We're going home now." Katara assured her younger sister. "We're going home."

Aneelah calmed at her older sister's words.

"What about Sokka?" Aang wanted to know.

Katara let a small giggle escape her lips.

"He'd probably eat our portion of food and then start to worry."

This got Aneelah to crack her teeth a little too.

Giving the ship one last longing glance, Aang followed his new friends in the direction of the water tribe village.

"So have you thought anymore about going to the North Pole to find a waterbending master?" Aang asked. They had been walking for about a half an hour now and he was becoming curious.

Katara sighed. She really didn't want to talk about it with Aneelah around. It wasn't that she didn't trust her sister, far from it. It was just that she and Aneelah were very close and she didn't want her to become upset for no reason.

"A little." She admitted. "But it's not that easy. I mean like I said before, I've never left my home before. And with my father gone, my family needs me." She smiled down at Aneelah as she said this last part. The child had fallen asleep in the safest place she knew besides her mother's arms. "Aneelah especially."

Aang nodded.

"I understand. Take all the time you need. But just think. If you go to the North Pole with me, you both can learn waterbending. Aneelah can learn it as well."

Katara brightened at this.

"She would like that. I think I'll talk to my mother about it. She always gives me good advice."

Aang smiled. He liked Kya a lot. She had been more accepting of him than their grandmother had been.

Upon arriving back at the village, Katara put Aneelah to bed before going to find her mother. She had left Aang to entertain the few children who were playing around the village.

Kya smiled when she saw her daughter approaching. She welcomed Katara's hug and hugged back.

"So did you and Aang have fun?"

Katara nodded as she sat down to join her mother at the wood stove.

"Uh-huh. We went penguin sledding. Aneelah joined us too. I had a good time."

Kya grinned.

"I'm glad." She gazed into her daughter's blue eyes before speaking her next few words. "Is there something on your mind, sweetheart?"

Katara could never fool her mother and she knew it. She always knew when something was wrong with one of her three children and she always knew how to help them feel better.

"Sort of." The teenage girl admitted. "Aang and I were talking and he had an idea how I could learn waterbending. The only problem is…" Katara's voice trailed off as she looked to anywhere but where Kya was sitting.

"The only problem is…what?" Kya prompted her.

Katara sighed.

"The only problem is, I would have to leave home."

Kya sighed. She knew the battle that was waging in her daughter's mind and it was her job to help Katara make the right decision.

"Katara, I want you to listen to me, sweetheart."

Katara nodded. She gazed into her mother's blue eyes-identical to her own-hoping she had the answer.

"I can't make this decision for you." She began. "I know you want me to help you make the right one, but I can't. And it's not because I don't want to. I want you to know that."

"I know." Katara replied. She sighed before listening to the rest of Kya's explanation.

When Kya was sure she had her eldest daughter's full attention, she continued to speak.

"I can't make this decision for you because I know you can make it on your own. I also know that you want to learn how to waterbend more than anything else. This is something you need to do. I've always told you to follow your heart. This is one of those times you must do that."

Katara nodded. She knew her mother spoke the truth.

"But just remember this." Kya told her earnestly. "Whatever you decide, I'll be there for you 100. And I'm sure your father would agree with me if he were here."

Katara sighed as Kya wrapped her in a loving hug. She was going to miss these times. Like her baby sister, there was no place Katara felt safer than in her mother's arms.

"I love you, my precious angel." Kya told her, planting a kiss on Katara's cheek.

"I love you too, Mom." Katara replied. She rested her head against Kya's shoulder and closed her eyes for a few minutes. Mother and daughter stayed like that for the next several minutes, just enjoying each other's presence and the sound of their element.

It wasn't until a thought occurred to Katara, did she open her eyes and address her mother once again.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm." Kya answered.

"What if Aneelah wants to come with me?"

Kya thought long and hard about this. She knew Aneelah was a bender too, but she also didn't want her youngest daughter venturing too far from home just yet. She was only six after all. But then again, Katara would be there and Kya knew that Katara would sooner die than put her youngest sister in harms way. Just like Sokka would give his life for both of his sisters.

"I need to think about that." Kya told her honestly. "If Aneelah asks you, tell her I'm thinking about it."

Katara nodded.

"Okay." With that, Katara went silent again, just enjoying the safety she felt being in her mother's embrace. Who knew when she would get the chance to spend this time with her again.

For the next few days, Katara thought about her decision and what she was going to do. As much as she didn't want to leave her tribe-family, she really, really, really wanted to learn waterbending. It was her one dream and she wanted to achieve it. She knew her mother would support her no matter what decision she made. She just hoped she made the right one.

As she lay in bed a week or so after she and Sokka had found Aang, she felt someone climb into her sleeping bag. She didn't have to look to see who it was. Her sister often crawled into bed with her in the middle of the night. She especially did it after a bad dream or when Sokka would scare her with water tribe legends he got mixed up.

Pulling the little girl close, Katara stroked her hair before planting a kiss on her cheek.

Before the older girl had a chance to speak, Aneelah beat her to it. Her voice was tearful and full of fear.

"Tara, you're not leaving me, are you?" Aneelah asked, using her sister's signature nickname.

Katara wanted to say no, but she knew she couldn't lie to her baby girl. The one thing her parents had instilled in her at an early age was honesty. She was determined to teach Aneelah the same as well.

"I might have to." Katara admitted. "But it'll only be for a little while. I'll be back."

Aneelah shook her head. She buried her face in Katara's shoulder before letting out a sob. But instead of begging Katara to stay, she did something else.

"Can I come with you? Please! I don't wanna stay here alone!"

Katara was taken aback by her baby sister's words.

"Aneelah, you won't be alone. Mommy will be here and so will Gran Gran and Anasha and Carly and…" Her voice trailed off as another whimper escaped the child's lips.

"They aren't you!" She practically wailed.

Katara felt her heart melting and breaking into a million pieces at the same time. She loved this little girl with all her heart.

Thinking fast, Katara tried to choose her next words carefully. She didn't want to get Aneelah's hopes up, but she didn't want to damage her faith either.

"Mom told me she'll think about letting you come." She told her.

Aneelah calmed ever so slightly at this.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Katara confirmed. "But we need to get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

"Can I stay here?" Aneelah asked as she snuggled into Katara for a cuddle.

The older girl smiled while pulling the youngest close.

"Of course you can. Always." She told her. "Always." With that, the two sisters fell asleep for the rest of the night.

The next day, Katara waited until breakfast was halfway through before making her announcement. She had made her decision and she felt her whole tribe should hear it.

Aang was sitting on her left while Aneelah was on her right. The young girl had been attached to Katara all morning, but the older waterbender didn't mind.

As Katara began to speak, Sokka popped a piece of seal jerky into his mouth at top speed.

Kya gave her son a look, which he ignored.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Katara asked. She tapped her spoon on the side of her bowl for emphasis.

The occupants of the tent grew silent almost at once. The only sound that could be heard was Sokka shoveling more food into his mouth.

Katara ignored him as she continued to speak. All eyes were on her by this time.

Kya smiled at her from across the table and Kana gave her a curious look. She knew her eldest granddaughter was up to something.

"Go on, sweetie." Kya encouraged.

Katara nodded. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I've decided to travel with Aang to help him stop the war. I've also decided to go to the North Pole to properly master my element."

Once she had said her peace, Katara let out a sigh. It hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be.

Her relief was short lived as three things happened at once.

Aang cheered and gave Katara a smile.

"That's great!" He cried. He then turned to Kya. "I promise to take care of Katara."

Kya smiled back.

"I'm sure you will." She told him.

The sudden sound of slight gagging made everyone turn to face Sokka. At the conclusion of his little sister's announcement, he had swallowed a piece of meat too soon out of shock.

Once he had extracted it and had drunken some water to help regain his voice, he exclaimed, "You're what!" He then turned to his mother with wide blue eyes. "You're not seriously gonna let her go, are you? She's barely of age!"

Kya regarded her son with something of calm exasperation on her face.

"Sokka, your sister is a level headed girl. We've raised her right. I believe she's ready for this. She can do this. You should have more faith in her. I know she'll be in good hands with Aang. He's the Avatar after all." She then got a smirk on her face before stating the rest of her peace. "But if you're so worried, why don't you go with her?"

Sokka gaped at his mother as though she had gone crazy.

"Me? Go with…but…." His voice trailed off as some of the younger children laughed at his expression.

"Close your mouth before you let penguin gulls in." Katara cautioned. She was smiling amusedly at her brother.

Just then, a small pair of arms wrapped themselves around Katara's waist as a small figure hoisted themselves onto her lap. It was Aneelah and she wasn't happy.

"Katara, you can't go! You can't leave me! You promised you would never leave me! Please don't go! Please!"

Katara sighed. She knew this was going to be hard, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her mother hadn't yet said if Aneelah could come along and Katara didn't want to contradict her mother's word.

Hugging her baby sister close, Katara tried to soothe her through touch.

As she was about to speak, Kya beat her to it. She had made her decision regarding Aneelah and she knew now was the best time to voice it.

"Katara," she began, "I've made my decision about Aneelah."

This got all three water tribe siblings attention.

Aneelah calmed slightly in Katara's arms and tried to stop crying so she could hear what her mother had to say.

Katara was holding her breath, praying it was good news.

"I've decided that she can go with you. I know you and Sokka will take good care of her. You especially, my precious angel." She said, directing her last comment at Katara. "You two are very close. Aneelah thinks of you as her second mother. You were there for her when I couldn't be. I know she'll listen to you. As I know you will listen to Sokka on the rare occasions that he's right."

This got Katara laughing. She laughed harder when Sokka glared at her. He knew their mother was only trying to lighten the mood, but she didn't have to do it at his expense.

Aneelah jumped from Katara's lap and ran over to her mother. She gave her a big hug and thanked her about a million times.

Katara joined her sister and mother in the embrace and soon Sokka hugged Kya as well. All three of them were really going to miss her.

Later that night, Katara was getting ready for bed when someone stepped through the tent flap of her night tent.

She had just put Aneelah down for the night and Sokka had somehow found his way into her room as well. The two siblings had stayed up talking and Sokka was now half asleep in the corner of the tent.

Kya smiled at her daughter as she came in. She sat down beside Katara and took her daughter into her arms once again.

"I'm going to miss you, my precious angel. But I know you can do this. You were meant to do this."

Katara nodded. She knew her mother meant helping Aang.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She said, breathing in her mother's familiar scent of ocean breeze and coconut oil. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know you will. But you'll be fine. You all will be fine."

A few minutes of silence passed before Kya broke it. She pulled away from Katara for a minute. In that space of time, she took her necklace from around her neck and placed it around her daughter's.

Katara gasped when she realized what her mother was doing.

"Mom, this is your…" Her voice trailed off in disbelief.

Kya smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"Now it's yours. This is so you'll always have a part of me with you."

Katara threw her arms around her mother's neck in a hug of gratitude. She was really going to miss her.

Kya hugged back before speaking again.

"Aang is the Avatar. You and Sokka found him for a reason. Now your destinies are entwined with his. It's been a long time since we had any hope. But you brought it back to us sweetheart. I know you'll make me proud."

Katara smiled.

Then as if knowing Sokka was still awake enough to hear, Kya turned her attention to her son.

"And you my brave warrior, be nice to your sisters."

"Aww, Mom! Do I have to?"

Kya gave him a look he knew only too well.

"Do I really have to answer that?" She asked.

Sokka shook his head and sighed.

"Okay." He replied resignedly.

After a few more minutes, Kya bid her children good night and left the tent. She knew they needed their rest for the days ahead.

The next morning was filled with activity. The three water tribe siblings ate breakfast with their family for the last time for a long time. After breakfast was over, Katara insisted that they finish packing. She had packed the night before, but she knew Sokka had put his packing off in the hopes he wouldn't have to go.

As for Aang, he was bouncing off the walls with excitement as was Aneelah. The two couldn't wait to get going.

While Aang knew they had a job to do, he was also planning on making the trip fun as well. After all, a little fun every now and again wasn't a bad thing.

Once everything was loaded on Appa, the water tribe siblings said good bye to their mother and grandmother before climbing aboard the giant flying bison.

Katara took the longest to say good bye. She was really going to miss Kya and she knew her mother felt the same way. She was going to miss all of her children, but she and Katara had a special bond.

"I love you, Mom." Katara said, clinging on for the last time. "I love you so much. I'm gonna make you proud."

"I have no doubt that you will." Kya said as she hugged her precious angel back. "You already have."

Katara was taken aback at his.

"I have? How?"

Kya smiled.

"You're leaving your home to help a friend. You're risking everything you know to help someone in need. I am very proud of you for that."

Katara grinned.

"Thanks."

Once Katara forced herself to pull away, she gave her village one last look before climbing atop Appa.

As her children flew off with the Avatar, Kya smiled wistfully. She knew they would do well, but that didn't stop her from sending up a prayer of protecting and guidance for them.

"Please," she whispered to the slowly darkening sky, "please watch over them and bring them home safely." With that, Kya watched the furry spec that was Appa until she couldn't see him anymore.

Once the last traces of the bison had disappeared, Kya returned to her village. She knew it had been hard, but she had done the best thing for her eldest daughter. Even though it had been the hardest thing she had ever done, she had managed it. And that was letting her go.

Kya had the faith Katara would make her proud. She had no doubt her eldest daughter would show the world just what she was capable of. And in doing so, she just might help the world become balanced once again. And that thought alone was enough to help Kya find the hope she had lost so many years ago.

THE END


End file.
